Meta-Cooler
|movie debut = ''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler |Race = Frieza Race Cyborg |Date of birth = Age 767 |Date of death = Age 767 |FamConnect = Big Gete Star (creator) |Counterparts = Cooler Future Cooler }} are mass-produced cyborg clones''Daizenshuu 7, 1996 of Cooler created by the Big Gete Star that can be remotely controlled from the planet core. Although there are 10,000,000,000 Meta-Coolers (thousands in the Funimation dub), the term "Meta-Cooler" is often used to refer to the first one encountered by Goku. The army of hundreds or thousands of Meta-Cooler is referred to as the '''Meta-Cooler Corps'.Daizenshuu 6, 1995 Appearance The Meta-Coolers all look identical to their template, Cooler, however, due to being entirely mechanical, their body is completely silver other than their eyes - which are identical to their template's. They also lack joints in the area where the legs meet the hips. When Meta-Coolers speaks in certain dubs, he sounds mechanical and robotic. Personality Due to being replications of Cooler, the Meta-Coolers all possess identical personality traits to the original Cooler. They are also all completely loyal to their template and essentially have a hive mind mentality that seeks to absorb energy to fuel the Big Gete Star. In Xenoverse 2, it is implied that the Meta-Cooler Corps (and by extension original Cooler himself) have come to see themselves as having evolved into an entirely new race that they consider to be superior and separate from the rest of the Frieza Race, which they view as primitive and hold nothing more than contempt for (possibly a result of Cooler attributing his failures to his organic body) and as a potential source of energy to fuel Cooler's and his new race's ascension. Interestingly, this is in sharp contrast to Cooler's original personality before becoming one with the Big Gete Star, as he exemplified a strong sense of pride in his race (which is said to be a common trait among members of the Frieza Race in Xenoverse 2). Presumably, his and Frieza's failures against Goku caused him to develop a form of self-loathing which manifested itself into a form of contempt towards his race which he was once so proud to be a part of (essentially blaming his weakness on his race of origin and not on himself). This contempt was eventually inherited by his duplicates which Cooler came to view as having evolved beyond the Frieza Race. Biography Background After Cooler fused with the Big Gete Star, he takes control of the machine and creates two new groups of henchmen: Cyclopian Guards and robotic duplicates of himself called Meta-Coolers. Cooler set a course for New Namek, intent on draining the planet and using the Namekians as fuel for the star. Dende, learning of this horrible news, calls the Dragon Team for help. Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Yajirobe travel to New Namek. Upon arriving, they fight the Cyclopian Guards. Throughout the battle, Goku is distracted by a familiar face; that of Cooler on a metallic body (a Meta-Cooler). The Meta-Cooler is able to easily repel Goku even as a Super Saiyan and had it not been for the unlikely appearance of Vegeta, Goku most likely would have been killed. While Piccolo goes inside the Big Gete Star to save the others who have been taken there by the Cyclopian Guards, he encounters another Meta-Cooler who attacks him with a green ''ki'' blast. During this encounter, Piccolo expressed shock at how Meta-Cooler got there as quickly as he did, unaware that the Meta-Cooler Goku and Vegeta were fighting was just one of several. Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta run into difficulty handling the Meta-Cooler, as the nano-machines that made up his body would instantly detect and repair any defect, making it so that defect would no longer hinder the "new-and-improved" version. Only by working together in a joint attack, the Meta-Cooler is finally destroyed. However, thousands of Meta-Coolers then arrive. Goku and Vegeta soon realize they have no chance of beating them all, especially as only a single Meta-Cooler gave them so much trouble. Beaten, they are taken inside the Big Gete Star and meet the true Cooler. The Meta-Coolers end up malfunctioning and self-destructing after Goku and Vegeta used the remainder of their Super Saiyan energies to overload the Big Gete Star and the true Cooler. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Shin Budokai - Another Road'' Future Meta-Coolers appear as minions of Future Cooler in the story mode of Shin Budokai - Another Road. At some point in the past, Future Cooler had managed to acquire the Future Big Gete Star and with it created an army of Future Meta-Coolers to assist him in invading New Namek. When Future Babidi takes control of Future Cooler's mind, turning him into Majin Future Cooler, the Future Meta-Cooler's become minions of Future Babidi. The Future Meta-Coolers raid the Namekian villages to collect the Dragon Balls, but the Z Fighters manage to destroy every single one of them, including their command unit. Eventually, the Z Fighters collect the Dragon Balls and one of their wishes is for the Big Gete Star to be destroyed, the wish is granted, and so no more Meta-Coolers come into existence. ''Xenoverse 2'' Metal Coolers appears as enemies in the game, having been recruited into the Time Breakers. A horde of Metal Coolers are released through a portal in Age 767 during the Cell Games, and request to join the event, to which Cell gleefully accepts. The Metal Coolers are destroyed by the 2nd Future Warrior, who heads into the portal they came through and arrives on New Namek, where he along with Future Trunks destroys them, ending with Future Trunks destroying the Big Gete Star and thus obliterating every Metal Cooler. During Frieza's Siege on Conton City in Age 852, the Frieza Force from the Frieza's Spaceship time rift anomaly, deploys several Metal Coolers (presumably under the command of Cooler himself) during Frieza Force's battles with the 2nd Future Warrior and the Time Patrol, however they are once again defeated and the Time Patrol manages to stop the Frieza Force's invasion. The Future Warrior can unlock random pieces of Tracksuit (Metal Cooler Colors) which is a Tracksuit featuring the metallic color of Metal Cooler that is dropped by Metal Coolers during Frieza's Siege. Power In terms of raw power, even a single Meta-Cooler is very formidable, with the first one encountered being strong enough to defeat Goku in his Super Saiyan state and requiring the combined efforts of both Super Saiyan Vegeta and Super Saiyan Goku to be destroyed. Though neither of the Super Saiyans were using their full power during these fights. A Meta-Cooler was also able to overwhelm the Super Namek Piccolo (who had previously fused with Kami). Cooler's metal body duplicates are incredibly deadly as they have the ability to repair any damage done to them up to a certain point, forcing Goku and Vegeta to blast the Meta-Cooler they were fighting into pieces so small it could not repair itself. These repairs also had a much deadlier side effect. When repairing itself, a Meta-Cooler could also analyze how it was damaged and upgrade himself accordingly, increasing its armor's capabilities so as to avoid being damaged in the same way. However, there was a limit to this, as the Big Gete Star could not upgrade them to the point where they could survive against the combined attack of the (non-full power) Super Saiyans Goku and Vegeta, due to being unable to create armor that could withstand this. It instead opted to create one thousand Meta-Coolers to resist the Saiyans. All of the Meta-Coolers were destroyed when Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan Vegeta unleashed their full power at the same time, overwhelming the Big Gete Star's capacity with their energy and causing the Meta-Coolers to explode from the energy overload. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Daizenshuu 7 states that each individual Meta-Cooler possess power rivaling a Super Saiyan (the only Super Saiyans at the time were Goku and Vegeta). It was stated by Takao Koyama, that when making Dragon Ball movies was that the next movie villain that Goku fought would always have to be at least stronger than the previous villain Goku fought. Thus, Meta-Cooler was stronger than Cooler but weaker than Android 13. ;Video Games In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Meta-Cooler is implied to have a Power level of 10 Billion by the title for the story mission, "Revived! A Power Level of 10 Billion" where the Future Warrior are forced to deal with the Meta-Cooler Corps. after they are transported from New Namek to the Cell Games via a wormhole created by Towa. It is unclear if the power level refers to a single Meta-Cooler or is the power level of the entire Meta-Cooler Corps. combined. When Metal Cooler is revived during Frieza's revenge, he is greatly upgraded and then even further enhanced by dark magic - making him much stronger - however he is still defeated by Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta, even after gaining the powerful Supervillain transformation (though he does manage to hold his own for a period of time). Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – Thee ability to fly without the use of ki through the use of wings or special mechanisms. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Supernova' – The user raises his finger and gathers their energy in the form of a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere. Once it is ready, the user launches the attack against the target. Like the normal Death Ball, it is mostly used to destroy planets, or as a last ditch-effort to kill an enemy. **'Supernova Cooler' - The user raises his hand and gathers their energy in the form of a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere. Once it is ready, the user launches the attack against the target. Like the Death Ball and Supernova, it is mostly used to destroy planets, or as a last ditch-effort to kill an enemy. According to Cooler, the energy charge rate for the attack is significantly faster than Frieza's own Supernova version to the extent that it only requires a few seconds to fully charge up. *'3D Scan Mode' – A mode that allows for advanced scanning of enemies. **'Lock-On Buster' – First, the Meta-Cooler uses his 3D Scan Mode to locate his target and lock-onto them, then creates a small amount of sparkling energy in front of his face. Then, he shouts "I got you!" and fires a fast-moving beam that leaves behind a sparkling trail and creates a huge blinding explosion upon impact. *'Finger Blitz Barrage' – First, the user extends his index finger forward and charges an energy sphere on his finger tip. Then, he fires many small energy spheres that home in on the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. *'Full-Metal Avalanche' – As he says "You won't win like that!", Meta-Cooler punches the target in the stomach, spins them around with his tail, knees them in the back, and then throws them away, inflicting heavy damage. *'Instant Transmission' – A technique for traveling long distances instantly. In the Funimation's dub, Meta-Cooler claims it to be "one of his favorite moves". Originally, he was surprised Goku knew the technique. **'Hyper Movement' - The user teleports and attacks the opponent from behind, knocking them downward. It can also be used after knocking an opponent away as a follow up attack. The teleport can also be used to evade and counterattack. **'Feint Crash' - Meta-Cooler teleports suddenly at his opponent's blind side and knocks them away with a punch, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'You Are Stronger Than I Expected' - When Meta-Cooler and the opponent get into a hit struggle, Meta-Cooler knocks the opponent away. Then, he flies toward the opponent and knocks them away with a kick. Lastly, Meta-Cooler flies toward his opponent and knocks them away with a Kiai from his hand, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Rebirth' – Once Meta-Cooler has been damaged, the Big Gete Star analyzes and repairs the Meta-Cooler unit, regenerating any lost body parts and upgrading them so that their armor will be more durable in order to avoid the same injury twice. However, the Rebirth ability cannot repair a Meta-Cooler that has broken into pieces. *'Nest Ice' – Meta-Cooler charges the attack with a hand backward, and then puts his hand forward as he releases several teal energy beams. *'Death Wave' - One of Frieza's techniques that Meta-Cooler can use in ''Dragon Ball Z 2 V via being an alternate costume of Frieza's Mecha Frieza form. *'Core Smash' – Meta-Cooler Core's giant hand emerges from the ground to attack the opponent. Used Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Machine Rain' – Meta-Cooler shoots multiple copies of himself at his opponent. It is his Ultimate K.O. in Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Death Blaster' - A smaller variant of the Supernova fired forward from the hand. Used in Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Death Laser' - Individual Meta-Coolers are capable of firing Cooler's Death Beam variant. *'Super Big Nova' – An attack that can be utilized by Meta-Cooler after transforming into Meta-Cooler Core in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Big Super Nova S' – A special ability used by Meta-Cooler in Dragon Ball Heroes, which increases the power of Metal Cooler (nucleus)'s Super Big Nova. *'Cruel Attack' – A special ability used by Meta-Cooler in Dragon Ball Heroes, which increases attack power. *'Eyes of Fear' – A special ability used by Meta-Cooler in Dragon Ball Heroes. Meta-Cooler's attack on the enemy will down their spirit. *'Guar Drain' – A special ability used by Meta-Cooler in Dragon Ball Heroes. Causes a deathblow upon activation, damage increases. *'Massive Destruction' – A special ability used by Meta-Cooler in Dragon Ball Heroes. Special attack power increases. *'Clone Death Laser' – An enhanced version of Cooler's Death Laser. Meta-Cooler summons two more Meta-Coolers and they all fire Death Lasers. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Lighting Attack' - Meta Cooler's signature attack in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *'Destructive Ray' - Cooler's version of the Darkness Eye Beam which is used by Meta-Cooler in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *'Death Beam' - A finger beam technique used by Cooler and his family. One of Meta-Cooler's Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - A energy wave technique used by Meta-Cooler as one of his Ultimate Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'Full Power Charge' - A ki charging Super Skill used by Meta-Cooler in Xenoverse 2. **'Maximum Charge' - A ki charging Super Skill that allows ki the be charged up more quickly than Full Power Charge. **'Darkness Mixer' - A ki and stamina charging Super Skill used by Dark Meta-Cooler in Xenoverse 2. *'Rage Saucer' - A darkness infused rush technique used by Dark Meta-Cooler as one of his Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'Psychic Move' - A technique where Meta-Cooler uses Rapid Movement to get behind the opponent then releases a razor-sharp storm of ki blades that slash the opponent. Used by Meta-Cooler as one of his Evasive Skills when fought in certain Parallel Quests in Xenoverse 2. *'Afterimage Technique' - A technique where Meta-Cooler leaves behind an afterimage allowing him to evade attacks. One of Meta-Cooler's Super Skills in Expert Mission 07: "The Big Gete Star Strikes Back" in Xenoverse 2. *'Death Meteor' - Meta-Cooler uses telekinesis to launch a barrage of rocks at the opponent in a meteor-like fashion. One of Meta-Cooler's Ultimate Skills in Expert Mission 07: "The Big Gete Star Strikes Back" in Xenoverse 2. *'Gigantic Ki Blast' - A powerful energy sphere made of dark energy which can cause tremendous amounts of damage if it hits the ground and explodes. Used by Meta-Cooler in Expert Mission 07: "The Big Gete Star Strikes Back" in Xenoverse 2. |-|Transformations= Outside of his movie appearances, Meta-Cooler has been given several transformations in different media. ;Fourth Form Cooler Cooler}} In Frieza's scenario in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, a Meta-Cooler alters itself to appear as fourth form Cooler, in this state the Meta-Cooler can use Cooler's techniques, including summoning the armored squadron for assistance. ;Meta-Cooler Core In the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, Meta-Cooler Core appears as Meta-Cooler's strongest form, appearing as "Meta-Cooler" LV. 3, while regular Meta-Cooler appears as LV. 1 and LV. 2. Meta-Cooler is also capable of transforming into Meta-Cooler Core's Battle Form in Dragon Ball Heroes. ;Villainous Mode A state used by several Metal Coolers in Xenoverse 2. In this state the Metal Coolers are stronger than they were historically, gaining glowing red eyes and a dark aura. ;Supervillain In Xenoverse 2, after being revived alongside Frieza and then upgraded, Metal Cooler shaved off life and underwent the Supervillain transformation, with his new power he became strong enough to hold his own against Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta, but was still destroyed by him in the end. In this form, his body color to change to a shade of white, and his eyes to glow a hot pink color. He also gain a glowing Time Breakers' broken infinity symbol on his forehead, as well as a black and white aura. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z 2 V'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' In Dragon Ball Z 2 V, Frieza in his Cooler costume can transform into a Meta-Cooler via item. In Budokai 3 and Infinite World, Cooler can transform into the Meta-Cooler form via item. In Dragon Ball Heroes Jaaku Mission 2, Meta-Coolers are released from the Big Gete Star at Frieza's order to attack Beat and Note, however, they are destroyed by Super Saiyan 3 Adult Gotenks when he arrives to help the heroes. Voice Actors *Japanese: Ryūsei Nakao *English: **Funimation dub: Andrew Chandler **AB Groupe dub: Ed Marcus *Latin American Spanish dub: Ricardo Brust *German dub: Peter Flechtner *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Carlos Companile Battles ;Films *Meta-Cooler vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) *Meta-Cooler vs. Goku (Super Saiyan) and Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) *Meta Cooler vs. Piccolo Trivia *In some versions of the remastered Funimation release, Meta-Cooler's vocal effect was removed. *In Xenoverse 2, it is revealed the events of The Return of Cooler occur in an alternate timeline of Age 767 which briefly becomes connected to Age 767 of the altered main timeline by a wormhole created by Towa, which forces the Time Patrol to deal with the Metal Coolers and the Big Gete Star to stop them at the source though once the timeline was corrected both timelines proper history was restored when Chronoa put the scrolls together. **''The Return of Cooler'' taking place in an alternate timeline helps explain the film's major inconsistency of Dende being Guardian yet Gohan is not a Super Saiyan Full Power and is still a kid while in the manga and anime Dende became Guardian after Gohan's training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Presumably The Return of Cooler takes place in a timeline where Cooler survived being blasted into the sun but Dende become Guardian before Gohan became a Super Saiyan. Gallery See also *Cooler (Collectibles) References Site Navigation es:Metal Cooler pt-br:Meta-Coola ru:Металлический Кула Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Cyborgs Category:Frieza's race Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations Category:Galactic Frieza Army